RomaniaCanada Crack Pairing
by XxXOrganizedChaosXxX
Summary: Mathew is new at Hetalia High.At first it seems like he'll be forgotten again, like at his old school, but when a kind Romanian boy by the name of Valentine notices and remembers him hes not sure how to handle it. romania/canada crack pairing, fluff. First fanfic please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

** Hey this is my first story on here so please bear with me. I'm writing this fic with a friend, all of the Romania chapters are by her and all of the Canada ones by me. Italics are thoughts please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome. I'm sorry for how short it is, it seemed like a good place to end it. Enjoy :) **

**Romania- Valentine **

**Bulgaria- Aleksander**

* * *

Romania's POV:

"Why do I have such an abusive father?" I asked no one in particular as I adjusted my bowlers' hat. My dad is an abusive alcoholic and punched me this morning before I left. I now had a bruise forming on my right cheek and welts up and down my back. Although I had a crappy start to the day it was beautiful out. Not a cloud in the sky and the temperature was nice as well. As I reach the school Aleksander walked up to me.

"Hey, Val, did you hear the news?" Aleksander asked me. I just looked at him with a confused look on my face. "There is a new Canadian and American student starting school with us today!" he said happily and starts going off on a tangent about his summer. We walked into the gates and passed a sign saying "Hetalia World Academy".

When we walked in we saw that everyone (including us) was wearing their school uniform. Everyone was bustling about trying to get to their homeroom class to start the day and get their locker numbers. It was the first day after summer break after all. _I probably won't even see the new kids all day._ I thought to myself as I started walking to my homeroom class.

Just when I was about to walk in I see a boy with blonde hair with a weird curl sticking out of his head standing a few doors down. When I walked up to him he seemed lost and was talking rapidly in French and English. _Maybe he is one of the new kids?_ He turned to me and looked kind of surprised.

"Hey my name is Valentine, but you can call me Val. You're new here, right? Do you need any help?"

"My name is Matthew and help would be nice, thanks." He says in a quiet voice. He shows me his schedule and I take mine out to compare.

"Okay. So it looks like we have homeroom, math and English together. We need to report to homeroom first so follow me." I say with a smile on my face, showing off the one fang that I had. He just smiled back and followed me to our homeroom class. We walk in just as the bell rings. I take a seat while Matthew stands at the front of the room.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Class we have a new student. Will you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asks. Matt just nods and turns toward the class.

"Hi, m-my n-name is Matthew Williams and I t-transferred from C-Canada." He stuttered looking around the room nervously. The teacher placed him next to me much to Matt's relief. _I hope we become good friends._

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Matt and I were walking home. He only lives a couple doors down from me (He lives closer to the school) so I walked him home. I had showed him around school all day.

"So, Matt, do you think you can find all of your classes without any help tomorrow?" I asked as we reached his house.

"Yeah, and thanks for your help today Val." He said as he walked into his house.

As I walked up to my house I noticed that there was a cop car in out drive way. I walked up to my house and opened the door only to be greeted by two police officers. They had my dad between them and I could tell that he was drunk again. They led me to the living room and told me to sit down. _What did my dad do this time? Did someone call the police on him?_ I thought as they lay my dad down on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was done by me, I'm extremely sorry it took so long to update, now I know how the authors feel. Please tell me if any of the french is wrong, I used Google so I have no clue. Sorry for any mistakes, please tell me if you notice any, I know its short, im working on writing longer chapters. Enjoy chapter 2! Tada!**

**Romania: valentine**

**Bulgaria: Aleksandr**

* * *

Canada's POV:

"Alfed, please hurry!" I yelled at my twin brother, though it still came out quite. Our first day at a new school started in ten minutes and I did not want to be late, I mean what kind of impression would that leave?

"Don't worry about it bro, the hero is never late!" he yelled and ran out the door, nearly knocking me over.

We arrived at school, thankfully just on time, and saw everyone dressed in uniforms exactly like ours, a sign sat on the gates welcoming us to Hetalia High. Al walked off without a word to me, headed towards a group of loud sporty looking people, a lot like him. He probably forgot that I was standing next to him…again. I looked around as I walked into the school. I tried asking for directions and help finding my classroom but everyone rushed past me without stopping. I glanced at my schedule and sighed in frustration. Without thinking I started to rant under my breath in French. It was a habit I had.

"Pourquoi habitude quelqu'un me regarder? J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour la classe!" (why wont anyone just look at me? I just need help getting to class!) "Hello, do you know where…" I let the sentence trail off as I was ignored again. Suddenly a boy walked up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey, my name is valentine, but please call me Val. You're new here, right? Do you need any help?" he asked. He had strawberry blonde hair with a bowlers' hat perched on the side of his head, he also had a fang on the left side. Is the hat even allowed?

"My name is Matthew Williams and help would be nice, thank you." I said in relief. I showed him my schedule.

"Okay, so you have homeroom with me, math, and then English. We need to report to homeroom now, so follow me." He said and glanced at the clock.

As we entered the room the bell rang and Val took his seat while I stayed at the front of the class.

"Oh. Yes, that's right. Class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said when he noticed me.

"Hi, m-my n-name is Matthew Williams and I t-transferred from C-Canada." I stuttered. I get so nervous when talking to people, especially crowds. The teacher then placed me next to Val witch i was thankful for.

The rest of the day passed similarly with Val helping me get to classes and teachers introducing and I had most of the same classes, except i had French when he had Latin. I met some of Val's friends and the nice Bulgarian named Aleksandr even seemed to try to remember me, in art class i met the Vargas twins, Lovino and Feliciano from Italy, they seemed nice enough, though Lovino was very tough acting we became freinds, since he somehow remembered me like Val. It turned out that me and Val live on the same street just a couple of doors away, so we walked home together.

"So you think you can get to your classes without any help tomorrow?" Val asked as we arrived at my house.

"Yeah, thanks for your help today Val." I said before I walked inside.

When the door was closed I slid down it and let out my breath and smiled like a maniac. _He remembered me all day! And he's cute too!_ I tiny voice in my head said and I blushed at the thought. As I walked to my room to read and calm down I was telling myself to me realistic. _He'll probably forget about me tomorrow like everyone else…_ but he kept coming to my mind, i just couldn't stop thinking about that the boy with that odd hat on his head.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my brother bursting into the house, a quick look at the clock showed it to be 4:30. " The hero is home!" Al yelled up the stairs. He walked upstairs and stuck his head into my doorway.

"why are you home so late, have you made friends already, its only been one day?" i asked

" no reason" he said with a smile like he had a secret.

"tell me!" i asked, intrigued

" there this dude" he said , i raised an eyebrow and said "aaaand..."

"and hes totally British, with a British accent and the whole English gentlemen thing, we played a game of soccer after school, then of course i suggested getting some food, he even likes tea, that's so stereotypical right? haha, he has the biggest eyebrows" alfred said to me.

"so do you, you know, like him?" i asked, we both knew that neither of us cared about gender.

"I don't know Mattie, its too early for that you know, but whats this I hear about you spending all day with a Romanian boy, you're finally getting friends, I'm happy for you bro" he said before slapping my shoulder and leaving the room to raid the fridge, he would still eat dinner, and have seconds, he was like a bottomless pit.

My mom came home, dinner was cooked and we talked about how our day was, after dinner i washed while alfred dried, then I read a book while Al played video games. That night i feel asleep wondering what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

**Sorry it got a bit dry towards the end. Their mom is going to be a femFrance. Im adding in a bit of US/UK for my friend since its her OTP and she'll be adding in spamano since its mine. **  
**Sorry if Arthur is OOC. Again please tell me about any mistakes.  
**

**R&R**


End file.
